Hearts to Hats
by CloudStarSnow18
Summary: Syo met a girl in the hospital when he was 9 years old. They were best friends since childhood but were separated when she left. After many years pass and his debut with STARISH, he met her once more. He found out he was her fiancee but she was acting very strangely towards him. Does she still remember him? Or was fate playing with them?
1. Chapter 1: Blue to Dark

_**Snow: Hey, Minnna! This is my very first fanfic of UtaPri. I need to work on my english as well.*sigh* I hope you would enjoy it. Have fun reading!**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM UTA NO**_**_ PRINCE-SAMA_****.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blue to Dark**

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" asked an irritated blond behind the seat of the car.

"Because you need a check-up to see if you're getting better," said the other one who was very identical to the latter. He was seated right beside him.

"I hate the hospital, Kaoru." said the young blond with his fedora on top of his head.

"You know it's for your own good, Syo-chan," said Kaoru.

"Fine, fine." He said, clearly ignoring the nickname that his brother gave him.

Syo gave up with a sigh. He really hates going to the hospital every now and then. The scent of the medicines and alcohol. The white clothes, halls, walls and everything. He loved music more than anyone. His dream was to become an idol and sing for people to make them happy. He formed a small smile and started humming a tune while staring outside the window of the car.

_"This is boring . . ." _he thought to himself _"I hope this __**trip**__ will end soon."_

**_~CloudStarSnow~_**

Syo was now in the verge of exploding.

Why?

He was sitting on the bench of the waiting room with his parents gone since they went to fill some papers. Kaoru was in a hurry to get to the nearest restroom. Now, every person that passes calls him with the word that he absolutely hates.

**_Cute._**

The 9 year old boy couldn't handle it anymore. He ran outside to get away from them. He stopped his tracks in a garden to catch his breath. Due to his heart condition, he doesn't want to overexert his body and heart. He was a weak child after all.

"I'm finally out of that place. . ." he said as he wiped the remaining sweat from his forehead.

Syo looked around to see where he ran to because he was too busy getting away in the hospital he really despise. He adjusted his white fedora as he thought how he can go back to the waiting room.

Sighing out of frustration, he started walking to find a way back or maybe ask someone along the way if he ever sees one.

**_ CloudStarSnow _**

"That's it . . . I'M OFFICIALLY LOST!"

Syo ran his fingers through his blond locks out of frustration. What was he gonna do now?

"_I bet Kaoru is panicking now. . ."_ Syo thought "_Mom and Dad might be calling for the police by now."_

He sighed as he imagine them one by one doing it right this second.

"Maybe I should wait here and—"

**_As everybody knows_**

**_A special place they seek_**

"Eh?" Syo looked around to see if anyone was there.

**_The clear blue sky that's far away, yeah~_**

The blond followed the source of the voice into an entrance that led to a flower bed.

**_Don't pass or separate as we're chasing after our dreams._**

He continued to follow the wonderful song until he reached a fountain. At the edge of the fountain, a girl was sitting on the marble edges. She was around his age according to Syo's observation.

**_Don't stop believing that this feeling will never change~_**

**_I gave my heart for always and forever_**

**_I promise you, this truth, always will remain!_**

Syo closed his eyes as he imagined himself drifting with the clouds in the blue skies.

_"Her voice . . . "_ he thought _"It's the first time I heard something so . . ."_

**_I gave my heart to the calm and stormy weather_**

**_Two hearts bound together, forever in sync~_**

_"Warm."_

Realizing someone was staring at him, he opened his blue eyes to meet darker ones staring into his. He blinked and the other did the same as well.

_Once_

_Twice_

_Thrice_

**_Pinch_**

"Wha. . .?" The girl pinched his cheek while Syo just stood there confused. After a moment, he realized what she was doing and instantly screamed. He backed away and blushed while stuttering out a "W-W-Who are you?!"

The said girl giggled, "My name is Suzuki Misora. Nica to meet you~"

"N-Nice to meet you too. . ." Syo replied back at the black haired girl and looked away while doing a small pout.

"That's a cute name." she said with a smile.

Hearing about it, the blond quickly snapped his head to face her. A tint of pink formed on his cheeks with an irritated expression all over his face.

"I am **NOT** cute!" he almost shrieked.

Misora laughed at his (cute)outburst while Syo covered his mouth and blushed again. " . what are you doing here?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Eh?" Syo then remembered what he was doing, "I got lost and I'm trying to find a way back to the lobby." He scratched the back of his head and looked down in embarrassment.

"I see." Misora's mouth formed and 'o' shape as she thought of an idea to help the blond.

"Want me to help you?"

"No!" he retorted with an annoyed tone. He was still irritated to the fact she called him cute.

"All right~" Misora said as she waved goodbye and left him.

Syo flinched and started running after her. "W-Wait!" he yelled. Misora giggled and turned to face him. "Yes?"

He sighed and tipped his fedora and said, "I might get lost again. So. . . can you show me the way?"

Misora nodded and the two of them walked back to where Syo ran away from. The walk was long with the kids not saying one single word. Syo decided to end the silence with a conversation because he got bored of it.

"So why are you in the hospital?" he asked.

The said girl looked at him and said, "Oh! Um. . . I don't know!"

Syo sweatdropped at her carefree-ness as he sighed.

"How about you?"

"I have a heart condition. . . Well, that's what my parents said." Syo said as he pointed where his heart was located. Curiosity was killing him. Why is she here? He was about to ask the same question again but. . .

"Oh! We're here!" Misora exclaimed with her cheery side, jumping up and down.

"Finally. . . Thanks for your—" Syo's sentence was cut-off by a single pinch of his cheek. Well. . . for him it's not _just_ a single pinch.

"Where have you been, Syo-chan?!" said Kaoru as he continued to pinch his cheek. "You made us worried!"

"Ow. . . I'm sowwy. . . Staph. . . it!" Syo barely said any of those words because of the pinching from his younger twin brother. Kaoru let go of Syo as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"At least you found your way back here without getting lost." Kaoru said with a grin.

With that said, Syo just scratched his cheek and laughed nervously. Kaoru looked at him with a confused look then finally getting the idea.

"You got lost didn't you?" he raised an eyebrow at his older twin. "Hai. . ." the latter responded.

Kaoru sighed and said, "Well. . . How did you manage to get back here?"

"Oh, um, she helped m—"

Misora jumped in front of Kaoru and said, "Hello! My name is Suzuki Misora! Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, hello. . . My name is Kaoru, Syo-chan's younger twin." He said and bowed politely. "Thank you for bringing back my brother."

"It was nothing." said Misora with a bright smile. "I better get going!" She ran off of their sight after shouting, "See you later, Syo-kun~!"

Syo stared at her fleeting way. Her voice was still ringing inside his head.

_The song . . ._

"Syo-chan!"

The blond snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his twin who was climbing the stairs.

"Let's go! Mom and Dad are waiting!"

"Coming!" Syo ran inside the hospital once again, much to his annoyance. He hated the inside of it. The twins met their parents, as what Syo said, they **DID** call the police. The latter could only sweatdrop as the other twin laughed nersouly.

"_I wonder if I'll see her again._" Syo thought as he gazed at the sky outside of the window of the car _"I like to sing with her someday. . ."_

Maybe going to the hospital wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

_**Snow: So how was it? Please bare with me on this. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Leave a review if you liked it. Until then, See ya, guys!**_

(Song= "I gave my heart" by Sonia Strumm)


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking News

_**Snow: I'm back! And here's another chapter! Please enjoy it~**_

_**Otoya: Have fun, guys! *makes a peace sign***_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM UTAPRI.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shocking News**

* * *

**Eight years later. . .**

The light shone slowly over the dormitory of where the people in the Master Course live. Mainly the STARISH and Quartet Night are living there. It was a normal day at the dormitory. After their, the STARISH's debut along with their new member, Aijima Cecil, their lives had been more lively as ever but happy. Today was different from the other days, it was their break time.

"Syo-chaaaaaaan~" yelled out a blond running after another blond that was shorter than him. He wore glasses and was holding something on his hands.

"Stop it, Natsuki!" yelled the other one while running for his life from the blond named, Natsuki. "Stop chasing me!"

Even after running as fast as he could, Natsuki eventually caught him and placed something on his head. Syo was now wearing a bunny hat while his fedora was dropped to the ground. Natsuki took out his phone and started taking photos of him wearing the _cute_ hat.

"You're so cute, Syo-chan!" Natsuki said while taking pictures of the blond at every angle that he could possibly get.

Shinomiya Natsuki, Syo's childhood friend and roommate, is one of the members of STARISH along with Kurusu Syo. He may be _cute_ and _small _but he is braver than anyone else despite his appearance.

"JUST HOW MANY ARE YOU GONNA TAKE?!" Syo finally snapped. Yes, the "words" he hated have finally triggered him. Natsuki just laughed at him and said, "You even look cute when you're mad."

"DON'T CALL ME WITH THAT WORD!" Syo shrieked while a vein was popping from his temples.

The others sweatdropped at the scene they are witnessing."They're the same as ever." said a certain redhead, who was holding a guitar that had the same color of his hair.

"They are close since they were kids after all." said the dark blue haired guy. "By the way, where's Nanami-san?"

"She said the president called her for something." said the teen with a stoic expression while sipping his tea.

"It must be important." said a long orange haired teen that was leaning against the wall. All of them waited for the girl named Nanami. The red head strummed his guitar making a very calm tune out of it.

"That's a nice tune, Otoya." said the black haired guy who was playing the flute a while ago. Ittoki Otoya grinned at him and said, "Thanks, Cecil!"

"Ikki has improve as I can see." Said Jinguji Ren, the orange head walked over to them after from leaning against the wall. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television as he sat down the comfy couch. Everyone's eyes were now set on the program.

"Now let's take a sneak peek on today's newest idol!"

"_Newest . . . idol?"_ they all thought. The screen turned to a girl with jet black hair while singing and playing the guitar on the stage. The voice and singing pattern made Syo snapped his head towards the television with wide eyes.

"This voice. . ." he muttered under his breath. "It's so familiar for some reason. . ."

Syo closed his eyes as he listened to the song. An image appeared in his head. A girl. "_Huh?"_

**_Since the day, I met you_**

**_A melody has started in my heart_**

**_From the fields of unknown_**

**_A flower grew within this bond_**

He hummed the tune to himself as his foot began to tap on the floor continuously. "_This song is somehow very familiar to me . . ."_ he thought, a small smile formed on his lips. When the song ended, he opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. Syo blinked and asked, "What?"

Everyone remained quiet until Otoya broke it. "Are you all right? You were humming to yourself and when we called your name, you just ignored us and continued to listen to the song."

The blond blinked again then he felt all his blood went up straight to his face. _"I was doing that and they were staring at me?!"_ he mentally screamed in his mind as his chibi self was in his embarrass corner.

"It seems like Ochibi-chan has a new crush." said Ren while chuckling.

"NO I DON'T!" he yelled at him "O-Of course she has a nice voice and all . . . and . . . DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"You picked someone very pretty and cute, Syo-chan." Said Natsuki, patting his head which made the latter more irritated and resulting into exploding.

"STOP IT!" Syo yelled in anger and his face was all red. Not from anger but from embarrassment. "I **DON'T** LIKE HER!"

"So you're saying she's not pretty?" asked Natsuki while placing a Piyo hat on him. He made a disappointed face as he shook his head. "That's rude, Syo-chan."

"N-No . . . I-I was . . . I just . . . GAAAAAHHHHH!" Syo buried his face on the pillow next to him and sat on the couch with Otoya. "Dang it! Do you ever stop, Natsuki?!"

"Hahaha! Kawaii Syo-chan~"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The room filled with laughter until Nanami swung open the door.

"I'm sorry for being late!" she said as she bowed politely.

"It's all right, Nanami." said Otoya with a grin. It soon disappeared and was replaced with a questionable face. "What did you and the president talked about?"

"I'm interested what you and the president talked about too, Lady." said Ren.

"_Oh now he's interested?"_ thought Tokiya bluntly. Before the others can ask her furthermore, Haruka walked up to the blond with a fedora. She flashed a smile at him and clasped her hands.

"Eh? Nanami?"

"Congratulations, Syo-kun!" Haruka exclaimed happily.

Small imaginary question marks began to form around Syo and the others. "W-What for?"

"Well, you're—"

"_Hahahahahahaha!"_

She was interrupted by a laugh in the whole room. All of them sweatdropped at this and exactly knew who it was.

"Not again . . ." they all said in unison.

Shining Saotome appeared out of nowhere because he was now currently behind them all. Everyone flinched and looked at their backs where their president is.

"Cooooooooongraaaaaaaaatuuuuuulaaatiiiiiiooooonsss ssss, indeed." He said while nodding and doing some random dancing moves. Everyone sweatdropped at him and just continued to listen. "You are very luuuuuuucky to be chosen for this agreemeeeeeeeeeent."

"Eh? Agreement? What agreement?" Syo made a confused face and started scratching his chin.

"It means you'll be having a fiancée!" exclaimed Ringo who just happened to come in with Hyuuga, the S-Class teacher of Saotome Academy.

The others gawked at the male cross dresser. Syo was in the state of shock. Did he heard him clearly? Or are his ears playing with him?

_Silence. . ._

**_Deadly_**_ Silence. . ._

_**More deadly**__ Silence. . ._

_**Extremely More deadly**__ Silen—_

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"F-F-F-F-Fiancée?! W-What t-the heck?!" Syo stuttered while blushing and was demanding an explanation.

"You, sir!" started Shining with his almighty voice "Have been chosen to be the fiancée of another idol in the agency."

"The Shining agency plans to cooperate with that agency." said Hyuuga, crossing his arms. "By cooperating with them, Shining and the other president decided to make a proposal."

"But I thought romance was forbidden in the world of idols?" said Masato with a little surprise tone. An index finger was then right in front of his face to make him not say anything further.

"Yes, yes. BUT Mr. Kurusu Syo and his fiancée are an exception!" said Shining Saotome.

"May I ask what agency is that?" asked Tokiya curiously.

"That would be the Radiant Agency."

Ren arched an eyebrow and said, "That agency?"

"You know of it, Ren?" asked Otoya who was setting down his guitar. He nodded in reply, "That agency is a tough one. Only talented singers or performers can be accepted into that agency."

"Now that everything is settled. Be prepared!" said Shining as he grabbed a rope ladder from who-knows-where it came out "She will be coming tomorrow! For now. . . Bye! Bye! Byeeeeee!"

After everyone watched him drift away from the window, their attention then settled on the youngest member of STARISH. Syo was standing on the floor frozen stiff while gaping like a fish.

"Syo-chan?" Natsuki waved a hand in front of his face.

"O-Oi. Are you okay?" asked Otoya with a worried look.

"Syo-kun?" Haruka poked one of his cheeks, hoping to get a reaction.

_No reponse . . ._

"It's official. . . " said Ren "He's broken."

"Is he gonna be all right?" asked Cecil, worriedly.

"From the mental shock that the president gave, I would say no." said Masato.

Everyone tried to make Syo snapped out of it while Ringo and Hyuuga left them for some privacy.

"Hey, Syo! I accidentally broke one of your CD's." said Otoya.

Nothing . . . **Breaking one of his valuables: ****_Failed._**

"Ochibi-chan, I burned one of your favorite hats." Said Ren, smirking in amuse. He was enjoying this. A lot.

_"Did he actually do it?"_ they all thought as they sweatdropped.

No reply. . . **Name calling and burning one of his hats:****_ Failed._**

Everyone sighed. They tried everything to trigger him at least but nothing seemed to work.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Tokiya.

"Hmmm. . ." they athought for a moment until Natsuki gave out an "Aha!" then he walked up to the small teen.

"Shinomiya-san, what do you have in mind?" asked Cecil while tilting his head.

"This!" Natsuki brought out a megaphone which caused the others to gape at him.

"N-Natsuki, what are you planning to do with that?" Otoya stuttered while doing his best to smile.

"Just watch and see~"

The others gulped and covered their ears. Natsuki smiled and placed the megaphone right next to the younger blond's ear. He inhaled and then. . .

"YOU'RE SO CUTE, SYO-CHAAAAAAANNNNN~!"

Everyone flinched at his voice. His yell through the megaphone echoed throughout the whole dormitory. Reiji fell out from his bed. Ranmaru fell down from his chair. Ai had drawn a straight line on his music sheet but still kept his emotionless face. Camus spitted his tea out of surprise. The Quartet Night had a very nice evening indeed.

"S-Shi-Shinomiya-san. . . I think you went a bit too far." said Haruka as a bead of sweat rolled down from his cheek.

Natsuki looked at them all and blinked out of confusion. Everyone pointed at the one behind him. He looked behind but saw no one. He then looked down and saw Syo's unconscious self. His soul was flying out of his mouth now.

"Syo-chan! /Syo-kun! / Syo!"

It was indeed a very eventful night for the STARISH. One question formed inside each one of their minds: Who is Syo's fiancée?

* * *

_**Snow: Okay! I'll end it here for now! So how was it? Did you enjoy this chapter so far? The next chapter will be up very soon. So until then. . .**_

_**Natsuki: Bye-Bye! Oh, and please review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding Spots

_**Snow: Yo~ Minna~ Here's Chapter 3! Hope you can check out my other story which is "**_**Kono Kimochi****_". Well! Enjoy reading!_**

**_Kaoru: Enjoy reading, everyone~_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM UTA NO_****_PRINCE-SAMA_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hiding Spots**

* * *

At the entrance of the dormitory, the STARISH waited for their guest to arrive but there was one problem in their hands as of right now. It seems like a certain member was hiding from them or just hiding from his problems.

"I wonder where Syo went . . ." said Otoya as he glanced at his watch. It's been hours since they last saw the blond yesterday. He was mentally unstable after from the shock. What are they going to do?

"We gotta find him before she arrives."

"Let's split up and look for him." suggested Tokiya. They nodded and went to different ways. Last night wasn't the best for him so it may be hard to find him in this situation, they thought. Who knows where he was hiding?

** CloudStarSnow **

In the forest, Otoya and Cecil were looking through bushes and on top of trees. They were there because Syo always liked the outside. He was a cheerful teen to be exact. So it seems it'll be most likely he would be here.

"Syo! Where are you?" yelled Otoya as he scanned the green-leafy bushed.

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" yelled Cecil from on top of the tree that was currently under the red head. Otoya looked at him and said, "Cecil . . . I think he's not gonna come out if you say it like that . . . " _It's like you're looking for your lost dog in this situation._ He mentally thought but decided not to add it.

Cecil just nodded slowly and jumped onto the next branch but accidentally slipped. "Ah!"

Otoya looked up after hearing the sound of cry and blinked, "Eh? Cecil?! Wha—", He panicked when he saw him falling from a few meters away.

_CRASH!_

They collided . . . to the ground . . . painfully . . .

"Itte . . ." the two of them groaned in pain. Otoya looked up again and asked, "Did you find him?"

"No. . . " Cecil shook his head as he stood up. "Thank you for breaking my fall."

Otoya felt his right eye twitch and stood up hesitantly with a smile. "Y-You're welcome . . ."

"How about you?" he asked.

"I can't find him either." said Otoya as he dusted of his clothes, not noticing the leaves on his fiery red hair. "Wherever he is hiding. . . He's good."

The two of them sighed and decided to continue searching for the young blond.

** CloudStarSnow **

In the hallways, Masato and Ren checked the rooms to find the blonde's special hiding spot. Masato opened another door for the tenth time. How many rooms were in this dorm anyway? He inspected all of the possible hiding places that Syo can squirm in.

Inside the closet . . . Nothing but clothes.

Under the table. . . Only a pen.

Under the bed. . . Only dust bunnies.

In the drawers. . . Only underwear for girls—

Wait, what?

The bluenette quickly shoved the drawer back inside when Ren came in with a black box in hand. "Did you find him?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Masato shook his head and was hesitating to look at him because his face was beet red. Ren tilted his head a bit then shrugged it off. After a few seconds, the latter faced the womanize—I mean. . . Ren and motioned his finger at the box he was holding.

"Oh? This? I found it on the table in the music room." He said "I took it 'cause it had Ochibi-chan's name carved onto it."

He was right. The lid of the box had Syo's name in gold letters. Masto took the box and examined it. A keyhole.

"It's locked. I guess Kurusu has the key with him." He said.

Ren sighed and ran his hand through his orange locks. "Guess we'll continue searching for him."

Masato nodded and followed Ren out of the room with the box in hand. Hey inspected all the rooms and possible hiding places the blond could hide. Alas, he wasn't there.

**$CloudStarSnow$**

In the kitchen, Ntasuki looked inside the cupboard while Tokiya took a look under the table but the blond didn't show any sign. They checked the possible hiding places for Syo to fit in.

"He's not here, Shinomiya-san." said Tokiya while closing the kitchen cabinet.

"That's gonna be a real big problem. " said Natsuki with a small pout "Since we're here, why don't we make some cookies for Syo-chan's fiancée?"

Tokiya flinched. He remembered Otoya telling him about Natsuki's "special" cooking. He instantly paled and pursued him to do it later instead. The girl was too young to die, he mentally added.

"Hm . . . Okay." said Natsuki, a little disappointed. Tokiya sighed in relief, "Let's continue searching for him."

Natsuki nodded and the both of them continued to find the youngest member. Where in the world was Syo hiding?

**&CloudStarSnow&**

Thrity minutes later, all of them gathered at the room of Ai, Syo, and Natsuki. It's a good thing Ai wasn't there or else they'll kick them out because they're on his property of the room.

"I've got to say." said Otoya "Ai-senpai's part of the room is very neat."

"I wonder where Syo-kun is." said Haruka "I checked the main hall and lobby but he wasn't there."

"We checked all the rooms but he wasn't there either." said Masato.

"By the way, Ikki and Cesshi. . ."

"Hai?" the two teens looked up to the orange haired teen with questioning eyes.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" he asked "And you got leaves on your hair, Ikki."

Both of them sweatdropped and remembered that _painful_ fall. "It's a long story. . ." they said in unison. Otoya fixed his hair and was getting rid of the leaves while Haruka helped him making the red head blush to pink. All eyes were on them, eyeing them with pure jealousy.

"Is Ikki trying to take one step ahead of us?" questioned Ren as he placed an arm around the teen's shoulder. The blush on his face turned to the color of his hair, "I-I-It's not like that!" stuttered Otoya. Haruka just had light blush on her face.

"Really?" Ren smirked while glaring a little.

"Ren. Stop teasing him." said Tokiya.

"R-Really!" Otoya escaped from his grasp and started flailing his arms around. Just when the red head was about to tell something, a groan was heard stopping him from saying anything furthermore.

Something shifted on top of the bunk bed and finally sat up. It was Syo. He was yawning and rubbing his right eye. The bed hair was very visible to them but they didn't mind it.

"Could you keep it down, Natsuki?" he said, still feeling a little bit drowsy "Sheesh, can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

"Wait. . . you've been here asleep the whole morning?" asked Tokiya. The latter nodded and stretched his arms. Everyone facepalmed. Why didn't they look for him in their room on the first place?

"You know. . ." Syo climbed down out from his bed. "I had this weird dream where the president announced that I was having a fiancée 'cause of the two agencies cooperating or something. But het, it's just a dream right?"

". . ." All of them threw glanced at each other then stared at the blond. Syo blinked confusingly and stuttered out, "T-That was . . . a dream . . . right?"

Everyone nodded their heads with nervous smiles and laughs. Yes . . . he's going to snap. They waited for the younger blond to reply, who still had that kind of annoyed look on his face.

". . ."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3 . . ._

_2 . . ._

_1 . . ._

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Syo yelled and started panicking like an idiot would. Who wouldn't panic about their fiancée coming in 10 minutes and you're not ready to meet her?

"SHE'S COMING TODAY! AND! AND! I'M NOT READYYYYYY!"

"Calm down, Syo-chan." Said Natsuki.

"C-C-C-CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, NATSUKI?!" he yelled at him, fuming in anger. "I DON'T EVEN LO—"

Syo stopped in the middle of his sentence when he felt the same sensation on his chest. The blond stumbled back and landed on the nearest bed. He clenched his shirt where underneath his chest was located. He wore the pained expression he had since he was a child. Noticing this, all of them scurried over to his side. An attack. _Why now?_

"I'll go get some help!" Otoya, along with Haruka, ran outside of the room to get some help.

"Anyone! Get some water!" ordered Tokiya as he helped Syo try to ease the pain. Masato went out to get some water as fast as he can. Ren went through the cabinets and drawers to find his medicine. Cecil helped him find it before the blond could collapse.

". . . D-Dang. . . W-Why. . . now. . .?" Syo said between his breaths. He was panting and wheezing as sweat formed against his forehead. He struggled to overcome this pain for many years. He can still live on, right?

"Take it easy, Syo-chan." Natsuki comforted his best friend. He rubbed the back of Syo. The younger blond took a glimpse of his face and saw he was panicking. "Just breathe slowly. . ."

Not they were babying him. Syo hated that but he can't whine or complain about it now.

"There's nothing here!" said Ren as he looked away from the last cabinet he searched in. Tikiya cursed under his breath while Natsuki was really starting to get worried. What are they going to do now?

"I'm calling an ambulance." said Tokiya firmly as he fetched out his phone.

Syo's eyelids were starting to get heavy. He wanted the pain gone. Why does this always happen? Why him? An image flashed in his mind as his breathing began to faint. The girl was holding out her hand right next to his face.

_"Syo-kun!"_

That voice. . . He remembered now. That smile, laugh, and . . . song. Everything was clear now. How could he forget her? He weakly holds up his hand as if someone could hold it tight.

". . . Mi. . . so . . . ra . . ."

He drifted off to unconsciousness after someone caught his hand.

"Syo-chan!"

Everything went dark.

_**Snow: That's it for this chapter! The next one will be up soon! So until then. . . Mata ne~!**_

_**Kaoru: Review and give some tips so that it can Author-san create the next chapter~ Bye~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Two Gifts

_**Snow: And I am back from the dead! SO SORRY for not updating very soon. Exams just ended and I will automatically fail it. *feeling so proud* Anyways, I manage to type this today. So enjoy~**_

_**Haruka: Please enjoy reading it~!**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM UTAPRI.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Gifts**

* * *

_"Ne, ne, Syo-kun." A petite girl with shoulder-length black hair tapped his shoulder lightly. The said boy looked up to her with sad eyes. "Yeah?"_

_"Don't look at me like that." She said frowning while her hands were on her hips. "Even if we don't see each other again, we'll still be friends."_

_"But. . ."_

_"She's right, Syo-chan." said Kaoru, smiling at him. "You'll still be friends even if the two of you are away from each other."_

_Syo stared at his twin brother before cracking a small smile. He nodded which made theother two beam with delight._

_"Of course Kao-kun is included!" exclaimed the raven head "Even if we're apart, we'll meet together again!"_

_"Then, let's make a promise." said Syo, taking off his white fedora and placed it on top of her head. "A farewell gift. It's my favorite hat so take good care of it, 'kay?"_

_Kaoru pulled out a blue ribbon from his pocket and wrapped it around the hat then tying it into a ribbon after._

_"Consider this as a farewell gift as well." said Kaoru as he patted her head. She smiled and nodded at the Kurusu Twins._

_"Then I'll give you something as well!"_

**_~KHRKNB~_**

Syo woke up from his sleep with a slight headache. He sat up and rubbed his temples. He scanned his surroundings. He was in his room, alone. What happened to him again?

Oh yeah. He had an attack a while ago. Syo sighed as he ruffled his hair. He recalled the dream he had a moment ago. He pulled out a necklace from his collar under his shirt as he stared at it. The silver heart shape necklace glinted at the dark room with the carved music note at the center visibly shown. The blond clenched the necklace in his hand and placed it on his chest.

"Misora. . ." he mumbled very softly.

"You really miss her, huh?"

Syo whipped his head to the source of the voice, "Oh. . . It's just you."

Kaoru, his identical younger twin brother, took a chair and sat beside his bed.

"Since when did you arrive?" the older twin asked "I thought you were supposed to arrive not until tomorrow."

Kaoru chuckled in response as he leaned backward on the chair. "That_ tomorrow_ is today, Syo-chan."

The said boy flushed red and looked away as an "Oh" escaped his lips. "Sorry about that. I was busy worrying about my. . ." he cleared his throat and sighed, ". . . engagement. . ." Syo coughed and continued, "I forgot about the time of your arrival from America."

"You shouldn't worry about those things." Kaoru said frowning as he huffed. "It'll cause another heart attack if you continue it. It was a good thing I came just in time."

"What happened when you arrived here?" Syo asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well. . . Actually. . ."

**_~KHRKNB~_**

_"Syo-chan?" Natsuki looked at his best friend when the latter relaxed his muscles. "Syo-chan!"_

_Tokiya clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Call an ambulance!"_

_He threw his phone to the nearest person, which was Ren. He was about to dial "911" but unfortunately someone slammed the door open. Cecil, who had been in front of the door, was set to the wall out cold. Otoya burst through the door panting liked he ran in a marathon._

_"I. . . huff. . .got help!" he manage to breathed out with a few pants coming out._

_A blond then entered the room that looked exactly like the opposite hairstyle of Syo's. He was wearing his casual clothes and unlike Syo he didn't had a hat on his head. Seeing the youngest member knock out unconscious, he quickly scurried to his side with his bag face flat on the floor right next to the door._

_"Syo!"_

_Natsuki glanced at the guest and immediately recognized him. "Kaoru?!"_

_"No time for questions!" he said "Get me my bag!"_

_Cecil, who had just recovered from the hit, threw his bag to Natsuki. The blond understood what he was going to do so he pulled out a syringe from the bag and handed it to Kaoru._

_"Just stay still, Syo-chan. . ." he whispered as he bit the cap of the syringe and took it off, revealing its pointy needle._

_Unknown to the rest, a certain red head paled upon seeing the sharp needle. Haruka then noticed the pale complexion of the latter._

_"Ittoki-kun? Are you alright?" she asked with the tone of concern. The said boy flinched and flashed a nervous smile. "U-Uh. . . Y-Yeah . . . I'm a-alright. . ."_

_Without any hesitation, Kaoru injected the medicine on Syo's thigh. A slight cry of pain escaped from his lips. Natsuki bit his lower lip as he watched the medicine go down the younger blonde's thigh. Little did they know, Otoya fainted when Kaoru injected the needle._

_"In this way . . . the medicine will travel faster through his veins." said Kaoru as Natsuki nodded slowly._

_"Ittoki-kun!"_

_"Oi, Ikki!"_

_"Get a hold of yourself, Otoya!"_

_Kaoru withdrew the syringe from Syo as he sighed in relief. "He's fine now." Natsuki heaved sigh of relief as well._

_"Let's tell the others."_

_He nodded and turned to his left where the others are,"Eh?" Natsuki and Kaoru sweatdropped at the scene in front of them. Currently in that scene, Otoya was on the floor unconscious while his soul was flying away from his mouth. Beside him was Haruka fanning him with a fan while telling him to get a hold of himself. The others just watched until the latter can wake up._

**_~KHRKNB~_**

Syo stared at him as he hid the necklace under his shirt.

"So how's Ittoki?"He asked as he stifled a yawn.

"He's fine. I guess he has a phobia on needles." Kaoru shrugged and continued, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"

The older twin sighed. "I'm sorry that I made you worried." Kaoru opened to say something, "And activated your panic attack."

Syo chuckled at his brother as Kaoru made a "how-did-you-know-I-was-gonna-say-that?" face. "I'm your twin. What do you expect?"

"So how're your studies?" he asked but got a piece of clothing shove in front of his face. "What the. . ."

"Your fiancée is arriving in ten minutes." said Kaoru who flashed a smile.

"You're agreeing to this too?!"

The latter nodded enthusiastically while the former gaped like fish. Now it was the younger twin's turn to chuckle at him.

"B-B-But . . . h-how could you . . . You knew about this?!"

Another nod came from him again.

"KAORU! HOW COULD YOU?!" he whimpered "I'M ABOUT TO MEET A PERSON WHO I AM ENGAGE TO! HECK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

"Easy Syo-cha—"

"DOES MOM AND DAD KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Syo grabbed his twin's shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"H-H-Hai!"

"WHAT?!" He let go of his now dizzy brother as he calmed down a bit. He could not believe what he just said. . . What the heck happened(sometimes noisy because of his friends especially Natsuki)life?

"Don't worry, Syo-chan." said Kaoru as he dusted off Syo's best fedora. "I'm sure she'll make you happy."

The blond groaned plopped himself to his bed and buried his face with his pillow. Why him?

"Now let's get you ready."

**_~KHRKNB~_**

In the living room, Syo was seated on one of couches twiddling his thumbs nervously. He didn't eat breakfast so he was a little dizzy. He can't think straight. He doesn't know what do to!

Should he greet her properly? Act like a prince? Kneel down and kiss her hand? Or be himself? And so on. . . PANICKING THOUGHTS ALERT! ABOARD! ABOARD! ABOARD!

The questions swirled around his thoughts as he felt a little dizzy again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. The blond scanned the whole room again for the fifth time.

No one was there but him.

His left eye twitched as he stood up from his seat. That was it. He had enough. He approached the door and exited the room with a snarl escaped his lips.

**_~KHRKNB~_**

The STARISH and Quartet Night were walking in the hall that lead to the living room. Happily talking and chatting with each other along the way.

"Isn't this great?" exclaimed Reiji "One of our juniors is having a fiancée even though he's an idol. They grow up so fast. . ."

Haruka nodded in agreement while Kaoru just smiled.

"According to my data, the one who he is about meet is a perfect match for him." said Ai with a monotonous tone with a blank face.

"Even Ai-Ai agrees with me!" said Reiji "I'm so excited to meet her! I heard she's an idol from that agency!"

"Yes. In fact, she is new to the public." said Camus.

"Hmph." The heterochromatic eyed teen just crossed his arms and scoffed. Meanwhile, the STARISH were looking for Ren, who was constantly missing as of now.

Kaoru's smile went more cheerful than ever. Natsuki noticed this and asked, "You seem happy about this."

"Of course. After all . . . she is important to us." He said as he touched the necklace around his neck. It was a star-shaped necklace with a music note at the center. It was similar to Syo's but different on the shape.

"Then. . ." Natsuki's eyes widened in realization "Don't tell me. . . It's—"

"Syo's gone!" Otoya said as he looked away from the opened door. Kaoru and Natsuki quickly paced into the room and looked for the blond as they scanned the whole area.

He wasn't there. . .

**_~KHRKNB~_**

A certain blond walked through the garden path of the area. He felt the cold breeze brushed against his cheek. Well. . . Tomorrow was the start of December, which means winter will be coming soon. His eyes turned dark of the sudden as he recalled something.

_Winter. . ._

That season brought him a lot of painful memories. The separation. Her sad smile. Her voice. But mostly. . .

_What do you mean she's gone?!_

Syo grimaced at the memory in his mind. It was a memory he wanted gone. He couldn't stand remembering it.

_She can't be gone . . . she can't be. . ._

He clicked his tongue and walked faster to where the lake was located. He wanted the pain in his heart gone.

_I miss her. . ._

He picked up the pace as he reached the entrance.

_I don't want to forget her. . . I just don't. . ._

The blond reached the lake as he panted breaths of exhaustion. He stared at the deep blue and crystal clear water. It reflected the sunlight beautifully. It was a divine place to relax. A bench was placed right beside an oak tree. The shade of the tree was dark but had little lights in the darkness. It was peaceful place to be.

_I want to see her. . ._

Syo noticed something that was on the bench from afar. It was a white fedora with a blue ribbon tied around it.

_I. . ._

There was no mistaking . . . It was the hat that he gave her. He stepped closer to see if he was right. Black hair.

_. . . love her._

". . . Misora?"

* * *

_**Snow: Yay for cliffhangers! MUAHAHAHA- I mean. . . ahem. . . That's all for today! Chapter 5 will be typed real soon. . . I think. I want to thank you for the reviews by the way! Thanks for the compliments! :)**_

_**Haruka: Please review so Snow-san inspiration gauge will be filled~**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

_**Snow: And Chapter 5 is up just like what I said. Uwaaah~ Thanks for the compliments~ It's really touching, to tell you the truth. Oh and stay tuned for my new fanfic called "Pieces of Treasures." It's actually a Kuroko no Basket fanfic and please do stand by to read my other fanfics if you want only. Saa. . . Let's go, Rei-chan~ **_

_**Reiji: You bet, Snow-san! Read and read, my dear readers~ *wink***_

_**I DON'T OWN UTAPRI.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

* * *

"M-M-Misora. . . ?" Syo stuttered as he took another step but then his eyes spotted an oranged head sitting right next to her. _Flirting._

He twitched in annoyance. "Who. . ." He then recognized who it was and started charging towards the person like a madman. Syo tackled him and grabbed his collar then started banging his head on the ground. "O-Ochibi-chan?!"

"REN! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' TO HER?!" Syo yelled at him while doing the procedure continuously. He stopped when Ren finally fainted and stood up then took hold of the girl's hand. "Let's go."

"Eh? But—"

Without any hesitation, the blond dragged her away from the lake, leaving the unconscious womanizer on the cold ground. He had an irritated look while spouting his mad aura. The raven head only stared at him curiously as she allowed him to drag her somewhere.

**_#AKAKURO#_**

Syo stopped at the front door of the Master Course Dormitory. He turned to his companion and suddenly out of blue hugged her tightly. She was surprise by the sudden gesture.

"I'm glad I get to see you again, Misora." He whispered as he shed a tear of joy. He let go of her and wiped the tears forming on the corner of his eyes.

"Um. . ." She stared at him with confusion in her eyes. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The blonde's eyes widened in shock then stifled a small laugh. Misora tilted her head in confusion. He looked at her and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry. . . I must. . . I must have mistaken you . . . as someone else. . ."

She nodded her head in understanding and pulled out her hand. "I'm Suzuki Misora. Nice to meet you."

Syo held her hand and shook it slowly. "U-Uh . . . yeah. . ." The feeling and grasp of her hand was the same back then. "_It has to be her. . . There's no doubt about it. . . How come . . . she doesn't remember me?"_

He had to let go . . . He had to. . . He had to let go of her. . .

_"I can't. . . Why can't I?"_

Syo withdrew his hand forcefully and looked the other way. "W-Why are you here in such a place?'

"Oh. Well. . . I'm going to meet my—"

_SLAM!_

The front doors burst open revealing Natsuki, Kaoru, and some brunette sweating and panting.

"SYO-CHAN~"

"SORA-CHIN!"

Syo raised an eyebrow. "Sora-chin?"

"Excuse me." The guy threw the blond to Natsuki and Kaoru to get out of his way. Syo fell on his bottom as he stood up quickly. "Oi! What was that for?!"

The brunet ignored him and gave Misora a bear hug. "Mou~ I told you not to go anywhere but the guest room!"

"Gomen, Tsu-nii."

The blond's anger rose when this guy hugged the one he lo—I mean, Misora. Kaoru tried to hold his laughter by his twin's jealousy. Natsuki noticed the peitite girl and approached her. He looked closely to her while she was being in the arms of an unknown guy. "What does he think he's doing to her?!"

Suddenly, flowers began popping out in the background as Natsuki glomped on Misora. Luckily, the brunet dodged him without him getting into the tackle.

"Kawaii~"

"Natsuki! Let go of her!" Syo roared in anger as Kaoru restrained him while laughing nervously. "Let go, Kaoru!"

"Maa, maa. Syo-chan~"

"You remind me of my pet bunny back home."

Time stopped and they started staring at him. "Bunny?" Natsuki nodded and let go of Misora, much to Syo's temper down. "I had a bunny named Liz. She reminds me of her though."

Syo began imagining her with bunny ears while everyone was in the same case. He had a dust of pink on his cheeks as he shook his head rapidly trying to make the image come off. _Dang you, Natsuki! First Elizabeth, now your pet bunny?! What next?! YOUR PET CAT?! _Right in the mist of thoughts, a certain brunet was squealing mad at the background. Kaoru laughed at him and said, "You haven't changed one bit, Tsubasa."

The brunet, Tsubasa, looked at him with a pout. "What do you mean I haven't change?!"

"Well. . ."

"That's mean, Kao-chin!" Tsubasa cried comical tears while the latter just sweatdropped trying to comfort him.

"Wait . . . you two know each other?" asked Syo looking at his twin brother and Tsubasa continuously.

A nod came from his twin as he looked back to the brunette. He had messy brown hair while he was wearing a purple jacket with a yellow top and some black jeans with headphones hanging around his neck.

"Let's talk somewhere else, shall we?"

**_#AKAKURO#_**

In the living room, everyone gathered as they talked about the situation in hand. Syo shifted on his seat looking uneasy with this. Misora had a tint of pink on her cheeks as she refused to make eye contact with the blond in front of her. Currently, they were talking about the engagement.

"So you're saying. . ." Syo started and cleared his throat. "That Misora is my f-fiancee?"

Tsubasa glared daggers at him and grumbled a small "yes." Misora blushed a thousand shades of red as Syo could only be speechless. If this was a dream, he would be doing his happy dance but it wasn't because the strangest thing is that she doesn't remember him for some reason. So he had to confirm if she was his childhood friend or not. Tsubasa told Misora to go back to the guest room because they wanted to speak in private for a while. Haruka volunteered to come with her for some company and maybe get to know a little bit more.

After they left, Tsubasa made a serious face and said, "Now let's begin."

**_#AKAKURO#_**

While Misora and Haruka were walking back to the guest room, Haruka began introducing herself to her.

"I'm Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you, Sora-chan." She said happily. Finally, she had another girl in the dormitory to talk to. Well, unlike Tomochika was busy most often and barely visits her so she was excited that there was another girl in the dormitory that will live with her.

"I'm Suzuki Misora. It's nice to meet you as well." She smiled at her.

"I'm so glad to have you here." said Haruka smiling widely. "You're a perfect match for Syo-kun as well. I hope you two will live happily."

Misora blushed and looked away. "Y-Yeah. . ."

Haruka grabbed her hand and said, "Why don't we go to my room so we could chat and get to know each other?'

The raven head smiled and nodded her head in affirmation. Haruka beamed and dragged her all the way to her room. While going through the halls, Misora began thinking.

_"Why does Kuruso Syo's name so familiar all of the sudden?"_

**_#AKAKURO#_**

"You're Kurusu Syo, right?" asked Tsubasa narrowing his jade eyes on him.

The said blond flinched at the serious tone but manage to stutter a yes. The now serious Tsubasa turned into a cheerful one, "I didn't know Sora-chin had such a cute fiancée~"

Syo twitched in annoyance as he heard the **word**. He took a deep breath and started counting one to ten to try and calm himself down and preventing to snap at him. Tsubasa then approached him and patted his head.

"You know. When I first saw you I thought you were really 161 cm but you look like 100 cm to me! Ahaha!"

The blond blushed in anger and embarrassment. "S-Shut up! What's your problem?!"

"That's what I said to him when we first met." said Ai, emotionless as always.

"Oh~ He's a tsun-tsun as well. How cute."

"SHUT UP!"

"And you still don't know how to respect your seniors." Said Ai as Syo had another case of _de ja vu_. Kaoru watched them as they bickered for a few minutes.

"As expected, you were destined to be someone paired with a little innocent bunny." said Ren, who had an ice pack on his head. He still doesn't how can such a small animal can have that so much strength?

Syo sent a death glare to Ren and said, "Touch her again, and I will show no mercy."

Ren sank on his seat and nodded slowly feeling the shiver on his spine. Everyone sweatdropped at the tense atmosphere as they all thought that something happened most likely related to Ren once again. Syo then remembered something very important.

"Oi, Tsubasa."

"Yeah?"

"Is she really Suzuki Misora? You already knew she was my _childhood friend,_ right?" he asked then he earned a nod from him afterwards.

"Does she remember me?" Syo asked in a sad tone while Tsubasa stared at him with a straight face.

"Syo-chan . . ."

"Syo. . ."

They all looked at him with worried faces. Syo had the urge to cry now but he doesn't want to anyone see him doing something out of character.

"Syo. . . There's something we have to tell you." Kaoru started as he leaned back on his chair while Tsubasa gave him a "Are you sure about this?" look. He nodded and turned to his older twin brother.

"Mom and Dad never really told us she went missing, right?"

Syo nodded his head slowly while looking down on the floor with his fedora shadowing his eyes. The pain memories began haunting him all over again. Why won't it just stop? Natsuki looked at him and crouched down to get a closer look at his face. The blond had tears in the corner of his eyes. He was biting his lip down hard to the stop the tears from going down to his cheeks. Natsuki frowned. He never saw his best friend cry like this.

"The day Misora got out of the hospital was the same day she got into a car accident."

Kaoru watched his twin clenched his fist. "Her parents were found dead but. . ." he cleared his throat and continued, ". . . Misora was missing. . . They searched the whole area but still couldn't find her. . ."

"The first ones to be informed by this was our parents. It seems our family and her family were long time friends. The agreement of your engagement was made before we were even born. In all result, the firstborn of her family gets to marry the firstborn of our family. Since we were born as twins, the older one, which is Syo-chan, gets to marry the firstborn of her family, which is Misora herself."

_"So they planned it beforehand?_" they all thought in unison, except for Kaoru and Tsubasa.

"Then. . . Tsubasa's is her older brother?" said Syo, pointing at the brunette. "I never heard anything from her having a brother before."

"Tsubasa is Misora's adoptive older brother along with another one. He found her at a field bleeding and injured at a devastating state."

Syo remained silent as he glanced at Tsubasa. The tears were gone from his eyes but the pain in his heart was still there. Kaoru tilted his head down as he covered the pain on his face.

"That's enough, Kao-chin." he said "It's my turn now."

Everyone listened closely to him as he told them the story of 8 years ago. "As what Kaoru said, I found her in the field while I was having a small stroll. I carried her to the nearest hospital. I was relieved that she was alive. After months of sleeping and recovering, she managed to woke up from her quiet slumber. We finally got the chance to ask her who she was and where she was from. Sadly, she doesn't remember."

"She only gave us her name. She doesn't remember one thing from how she got into the accident. The doctors confirmed that she had the case of amnesia. We tried looking for her family but it was no use. We found nothing." Tsubasa ran his hand through his messy brown locks and heaved a sigh, "So. . . There was no other choice but to her in my family."

Silence developed in the room as Tsubasa finished his life story telling for them. All of them were in the state of shock but mostly Syo was the one. Why wasn't he there when she needed him the most? Right, they were only kids back then but still. . .

"So how did you met each other?" asked Syo, who was looking down his lap.

"Well . . . Tsubasa was my senior in America but transferred back here to support his little sister." said Kaoru.

"He asked me what her name was then I told him which surprised him. I showed him the picture of her then he cried like there was no tomorrow." he let out a small laugh. "Then that'show I know she will be happy with you guys, especially Syo, and somehow gain her memories back. I mean, it's not like I'm going to cling on her everyday, right?" Oh, if he knew his own self he would have noticed it already. "Her happiness is my happiness especially for _him._"

The blond sat quietly on his seat without uttering one word. His band mates were getting worried. Usually, Syo would declare his statement like "I will bring her memories back! You can count on me!" but he was silent as a bug. This made STARISH and Quartet Night worried even though some people don't care because they're too much tsun-tsun and royal.(*cough cough*Ran-Ran*cough*Myu-chan*cough cough cough*)

"Let's give him some time." said Masato as he stood up. Otoya and Cecil doing the same procedure along with the other STARISH and Quartet Night.

"Let's go." said Tokiya as he walked out of the room while the others followed behind. Kaoru looked at his older twin one more time before leaving and closing the door with Tsubasa.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kaoru." said Natsuki reassuring his friend. Earning a slight nod from him, they left.

After the steps faded from the door, Syo slumped on his seat and buried his face on the cushions. He let the tears fall down from his eyes. Why was fate playing with them so much? Why is this happening? All the question began rumbling inside his head. After a few minutes, he eventually calmed himself down. The pain in his heart was too great for him. He was tired. . .

"I won't leave you. . ." he mumbled as his heavy eyelids began to fall. "I'll bring back your memories. . . I promise. . ."

The latter drifted off to sleep as he felt something warm cover him. The STARISH, except for Syo, were right. Syo declared his promise. There was no backing down this time. He will reach her and she will remember.

* * *

_**Snow: Annnnnnnnnndddd that's a wrap! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter and the other chapters! See you soon in the next chapter where "things" start happening~ **_

_**Reiji: Mou~ Why did Kuru-Kuru cried?! ;-;**_

_**Snow: Kuru. . . Kuru? What?**_

_**Reiji: Well, my dear viewers. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Bye-Bye~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Start Over

_**Snow: I'm back everyone~ So sorry for not updating for a few days even though I update after a week or two. . . I think? I forgot anyway. . . Well. Here's chapter 6 for today! Enjoy!**_

_**Tsubasa: *muttering under his breath while having a dark aura***_

_**Snow: *sweatdrop* He's in a bad mood today. . .**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM UTAPRI.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Start Over**

* * *

_A certain blond was scanning through the bushes as he walked right through it. He furrowed his eyebrows and grumbled._

_"Where are they?" he mumbled._

_Out of nowhere, something or "someone" glomped him from behind. Syo gave a small yelp of surprise and turned his head to who glomped him. He sighed in relief as he saw who it was._

_"Don't scare me like that. . ." he said. The one who glomped him just giggled and hugged him while rubbing her cheek against his._

_"Kawaii~ Kawaii~"_

_Kaoru came out of the bushes and laughed at the duo. He never had seen his older twin having so much fun. _

_"O-Oi! Y-Yamero!" Syo struggled from her grasp. "Ha-na-se!"_

_"I can't help it~" she said "You're too cute when you're angry~"_

_"I'M NOT __**CUTE**__!" Syo retorted._

_"When I grow up, I wanna marry you, Syo-kun~" She exclaimed very gleefully._

_Syo pause and stared at Kaoru who had the same expression as him. Kaoru chuckled when he saw his brother's face turn beet red._

_"__**W-W-W-W-WHAT?!**__"_

_"Hahaha! That means I'll be having a cute little sister in the family!" exclaimed Kaoru._

_"Not you too!" Syo yelled. "Misora! Get off me!"_

_Misora did what he said and pouted ever so cutely making a hue of pink on the latter's cheeks. A light bulb form on top of her head as she smiled._

_"Promise me." She said in her sweet voice._

_"Promise you, what?" Syo arched an eyebrow._

_"That you and I will get married when we grow up~"_

_Syo's hat fell off his head as he stared at her with wide eyes. His face began heating up as steam came out from his ears. She held out her pinky and said, "Pinky promise?"_

_"E-Eh? . . . B-But. . ."_

_Misora gave him the puppy dog eyes while Kaoru patted his back. "You've got no choice, Syo-chan."_

_Syo looked at him with disbelief and shot him a pleading look but failed to do so. He sighed in defeat and intertwined his pinky with her while looking away to hide the blush crept along his face._

_"I promise." He mumbled much to Misora's joy because she heard it clearly even thou it was like a whisper._

**_~STARISH~_**

The feeling of something cold and wet awoke Syo from his deep sleep. He slowly fluttered his eyes only to be met with a bright light. He narrowed his eyes because his vision was still blurred. When his vision cleared, he scanned his surrounding and found himself in his room.

"_I thought I was in the living room last night. . ."_

The blond shifted his head to the right to find someone sitting next to his bed.

"Misora?"

The said girl looked at him with relief. "Thank goodness you woke up."

Syo sat up from his bed slowly that made the cold compress fall from his forehead. His whole body ached and a throbbing headache started. He fell down on his bed with a groan and rubbed his temples.

"Last night you feel asleep on the couch and suddenly developed a fever." She said, placing back the compress on his forehead.

_"No wonder my whole body aches. . ._" he thought as he gave out a heavy sigh.

Misora stood up from her chair and said, "I better get Kaoru-san over to see you. My turn on watching you are over anyways."

Before she could leave, "Ah! Wait!" Syo pulled her hand making her lose her balance. The blond was caught off guard as he felt the heaviness all over his body.

"Oof!"

His blue eyes widened. Now he has three problems:

**One.** His childhood friend doesn't remember him.

**Two.** She's right on top of him.

**Three.** He stole her "first kiss."

Well. . . It was okay. After all, he is her fiancée. But still . . .! Everything escalated too quickly!

"_Shoot!"_ Syo inwardly cursed. _"SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHO—"_

"Syo-chaaaaaaaaaannn~"

The doors burst open revealing his friends, mainly STARISH and their composer. Kaoru stepped in while holding a book.

"He's still asleep, Natsu—"

_"CRAP!_"

Kaoru froze at what he was seeing right now. All of them were curious why the blond was staring at something with a blush on his face. They turned to the direction where he was staring and immediately gaped. Their eyes were not deceiving them. There on the bed Misora and Syo were kissing. _Making out already?!_ They all thought. Tsubasa, who just happen to came in and saw everything, drew a murderous aura around him.

"You little brat. . ." he snarled and cracked his knuckles making the others in front of him flinch.

Misora quickly stood up, covering her mouth while blushing madly and ran out of the room in embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"A! Sora, chan! Wait!" Haruka ran after the raven head as she tripped making the others sweatdrop but she immediately got up and ran after her once again.

Syo sat on his bed still frozen shock from what happened. He just kissed her. Not on the cheek, forehead, or ear . . . but on the lips!

Ren whistled and did his signature smirk, "Making a move already, Ochibi-chan?"

The blond snapped back to reality and exploded, "S-SHUT UP! I-I DID NOT! I-I-IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!"

"ACCIDENT MY FACE, YOU MIDGET!" Tsubasa growled while struggling from Natsuki's grasp. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Tsubasa-san, please calm down." said Cecil as he tried to calm down the brunet.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S YOUR FIANCEE! MY LITTLE SISTER'S ANGELIC LIPS WERE STOELN FROM YOU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL—"

"That's enough!" Kaoru stopped Tsubasa from continuing his yells and walked over to his older twin brother. He placed his cold hand over his forehead. Syo felt the stinging cold and flinched. He had the urge to sleep again and forget everything what happened.

"Natsuki, please drag Tsubasa away from here and let him cool down." He said with a worried tone as he forced Syo to lie down. "His fever just increased in a high temperature. . ."

Natsuki nodded and left with Tsubasa while the other STARISH members helped Kaoru take care of the youngest band member.

**_~STARISH~_**

Misora sat at the corner of her room while twirling her hat with her free hand. She still had the blush on her face. It was only the second day. Now, she just HAD her first kiss. It was for starters but. . . IT WAS TOO EARLY!

"Sora-chan?"

Haruka's voice echoed through the door. It was then followed by a knock.

"Are you in there?" she asked in a faint voice.

"Y-Yes. . ." Her voice was low but the red orange headed girl completely heard it and decided to come in.

"I'm coming in."

Haruka walked in the dark room only the light of the moon reflected through the window. She found Misora at the corner and approached her. Sitting down next to her, she placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "It's all right, Sora-chan. No need to get embarrass."

Misora looked up to her with teary eyes and suddenly pulling the red head into a hug. Haruka made circles on her back. Yes, it was only yesterday that they met each other but it seemed they became really close after spending time talking.

"Feel better?" Haruka asked with a smile.

The raven head sniffed and nodded her head. Haruka was like a big sister to her even though they had the same age. The latter was just too innocent due to her older brother who had been taking care of her since she was a child. He was so overprotective.

"I don't know, Haru-chan. . ." she said, making the red head cock her head to the side. "For some reason. . . _Kurusu-san_ looks like someone I knew before."

**_~STARISH~_**

The next morning, Misora woke up from the rays of the sun shining through her window. The hardest thing to do in the morning. . .

**Getting out of bed**

Of course, some people have a hard time getting out of bed especially when an annoying alarm clock wakes you up in your beauty sleep. Anyways, Misora looked outside of her window. She saw the STARISH, except for Syo, the Quartet Night along with Tsubasa, Kaoru, and Haruka having a picnic outside the yard.

What time was it?

Misora turned to the wall clock and gaped.

It was **_12:30_** in the afternoon. She slept all morning and missed breakfast. A sigh escaped her lips as she made her way to the bathroom. The feeling of the cold water damp on her skin made her shiver but slowly relaxed with the feeling of refresh-ness.

**_~STARISH~_**

Misora ran down the stairs while placing a scarf around her neck. She had a panic face plastered all over.

"_I'm late! I'm late!"_

Not a moment too soon, she tripped on thin air clumsily. She waited for the impact to come but felt a pair of arms saving her.

"Eh? Who. . .?"

She looked up and met blue orbs looking at her, worriedly. Misora stared at him and blushed. It was Syo, her "fiancée."

"Are you alright?"

Misora stood up quickly and said, "Yes. . ." She refused to meet his gaze. All that happened late night was still fresh in her memory.

"L-Look. . ." Syo looked away while scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about w-what happened last night. . . I-I know it was an accident . . . but it's still my fault that happened. . ."

The raven head was lost for words. He looked so cute being all embarrassed and the way her stuttered. . . She shook her head to get that thought away. "So I was wondering. . . Do you wanna start over? You know. . . As friends?"

She smiled at him warmly and forgetting all about being late for a special meeting. "Of course, Syo. Also, it wasn't your fault it happened. It was an accident. An accident is an accident. No one is at fault, Syo."

Syo blushed at her smile and nodded with a smile of his own. Misora waved good-bye as she exited the dormitory for her recording schedule.

"Smooth move, Ochibi-chan." said Ren who appeared out of nowhere and then placed a hand over his hat.

The STARISH and Quartet Night were on the staircases laughing and chuckling at the two bickering once more. Tsubasa just scoffed and Kaoru just smiled at this. Haruka thought to herself, _Maybe this relationship will go even more than they ever think._

* * *

_**Snow: Uwaaah~ Thanks guys for the reviews, Favs and follows. It really makes me feel happy that someone is actually reading this. I think I'm gonna cr-**_

_**Tsubasa: THAT LITTLE MIDGET WILL GET IT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! i WILL REALLY MAKE HIS LIFE MISERABLE AND I WILL SURELY- **_

_**Kaoru: *shove a sock inside his mouth* Hahaha. . . Sorry for his attitude. He's just doing his job as an older brother.**_

_**Snow: -_-**_

_**Tsubasa: MHMM! MPH! MPH!**_

_**Snow: Well. . . until next time everyone. Ja ne~**_

_**Kaoru: Please review~ No! Don't swallow the sock, Tsubasa!**_


End file.
